Une Enveloppe de Pierre Pour un Coeur Tendre
by Soso-et-Candouille
Summary: Voici quelques minis one-shots pour vous faire découvrir le vrai Byakuya.
1. Une question de patience

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme annoncé sur mon profil je vais publier des grands drabbles/mini one-shots sur ce que serait réellement le caractère de Byakuya sous ce masque de glace. Ca sera la plupart du temps marrant, mais peut-être que je virerai dans le tragique ou le sentimental pour certains. J'utilise le style théâtral pour les dialogues alors si certains n'aiment pas je changerais dans les prochains chapitres. Mais pour l'instant, pour bien commencer, je publie 3 drabbles d'n coup. Comme mon rythme d'écriture est assez irrégulier, je ne promets rien quant aux intervalles de temps entre les chapitres.

Comme d'hab', Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, et après ce long bavardage, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

Pendant l'arc Rébellion des zanpakuto, alors que les shinigamis cherchent à rendre leurs formes d'épées à leurs zanpakuto.

Mayuri : Ashizogi Jizo, va chercher le transféreur pour les zanpakuto.

Après un babillement incompréhensible, le zanpakuto du scientifique partit.

Tous, les capitaines, suppliants : Et dépêches-toi !

Senbonzakura, calmement : Nous n'avons désormais plus qu'à attendre.

Et il s'assoit tranquillement par terre, en tailleur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une veine palpite sur sa tempe.

Senbonzakura, excédé : Nan mais t'attends quoi, le déluge ?!

Tous les shinigamis présents se retournent, étonnés par l'attitude du zanpakuto de BYAKUYA.

Byakuya, menaçant : Senbonzakura…

Yoruichi, moqueuse et surgissant de nulle part : Allons, petit Byakuya ! On dirait toi quand t'étais gosse !

Byakuya, marmonnant : Sale chatte de gouttières !

Senbonzakura : T'exagères quand même ! Rappelles-moi qui attendais toujours impatiemment la prochaine visite de cette « sale chatte de gouttières » ?

Yoruichi, sautant au cou de Byakuya : J'étais sûre que tu m'aimais bien, p'tit Byakuya !

* * *

MDR, imaginez la tête des autres !

Bref, pour celui là je me suis inspirée d'une partie du manga où on voit Senbonzakura avec Zabimaru et qu'ils cherchent à reprendre leurs formes d'épées sur ordre de leurs shinigamis. Et contre toute attente, Senbonzakura a un caractère assez... inattendu de la part du zanpakuto du plus froid, du plus distant et du plus noble des shinigamis du Gotei 13. J'avoue que j'ai halluciné.

Sur ce j'espère que ça vous a plu !

A tout de suite pour le prochain mini OS !


	2. Une question d'inspiration

Me revoilà !

Bleach est à Tite Kubo, sinon les pauvres shinigamis auraient souffert avec des personnes comme nous qui les martyrisons en écrivant des fanfictions...

Bon alors petite explication pour ce drabble : Un capitaine a perdu quelque chose et certains shinigamis l'aident à le retrouver.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Rukia : Voilà ce que nous cherchons !

Elle tendit devant elle un dessin informe.

Les quelques shinigamis présents restèrent perplexes.

Kenpachi : Et c'est censé représenter quelque chose ?

Byakuya, arrivant à l'improviste derrière eux : Vous ne comprendrez jamais rien à l'art.

Kenpachi : Ah oui ? Alors peut-être que Môsieur le Kuchiki sait ce que c'est ?

Byakuya, impassible : Il apparaît évident, pauvre abruti ignare, que ceci est le chien du capitaine Komamura.

Gros blanc.

Rukia : Vous voyez, c'est pourtant clair comme de l'eau de roche !

* * *

Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de montrer Byakuya défendant sa soeur pour ses dessins, on sent comme une petite complicité toute mignonne ! :3

En même temps si Rukia a le même "talent" que sa soeur, il doit avoir l'habitude...

On se retrouve juste après pour le prochain drabble, enfin j'espère...


	3. Une question de virilité

Et voilà le troisième !

Je vais pas encore mettre un blabla dont vous vous fichez royalement (un peu à la manière de Byakuya lol).

Bref, Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et bonne lecture !

* * *

Pendant l'enfance de Byakuya.

Yoruichi : Salut Sojun, j'viens rendre visite au gosse ! Et Soi Fon est avec moi !

Sojun : Oh, bonjour Yoruichi, bonjour Soi Fon. *gentiment* Allez, arrête de te cacher et viens dire bonjour.

L'enfant de quatre ans réfugié derrière son père et agrippé à son uniforme laissa voir seulement son adorable trombine.

Byakuya, timidement : Bon… bonjour.

Soi Fon, en admiration : Oooooh ! Vous avez vraiment une adorable fille !

Yoruichi et Sojun : Euh…

L'enfant prit soudain une mine boudeuse et tira sur une mèche de cheveux de la brune.

Byakuya, vexé : Je suis pas une fille !

Soi Fon : Oups…

* * *

C'était trop tentant, je voyais trop Byakuya efféminé quand il était gosse, c'est trop chooouuuuuu *l'auteure qui pète les plombs en imaginant Byakuya avec une mine boudeuse*

Bon bah voilà je publierais le prochain drabble dès que j'aurais une idée bien, je ne veux décevoir personne.

N'hésitez pas à faire une petite review même deux mots ça me ferait très plaisir !

Vous pouvez aussi aller voir mes autres fanfics de Bleach, humoristiques pour la plupart.


	4. Senbonzakura, reflet d'un être mort

Me revoilà ! Oui je sais ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas publier je suis désolééééé !

Je le dit tout de suite ce drabble n'est pas humoristique au contraire, mais lisez quand même parce que moi je crois bien que c'est le plus beau texte que j'ai jamais écrit *petite larmichette à l'oeil*. Et dire que je l'ai écrit à une heure et quart du matin...

'Fin bref comme d'habitude Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et comme on a pas trop d'infos sur la mort de vous-verrez-qui (au pluriel) je me suis permise de l'imaginer.

* * *

POV Byakuya

Une fois, Rukia m'a demandé… Pourquoi mon zanpakuto prenait la forme de pétales de cerisier. Je lui ai juste dit que je ne savais pas et elle n'a pas insisté. Après tout, je n'allais pas lui dire que ce jour-là, le matin de mon treizième Hanami, face aux cadavres de mes parents et de mon grand-père et l'assassin me regardant l'air menaçant, alors que le vent soufflait dans les branches du cerisier millénaire et que ses pétales ensanglantés volaient lentement par milliers dans la brise, que ce jour-là, mon zanpakuto s'est éveillé alors que mon cœur s'est brisé.

Et que maintenant, dans ma souffrance silencieuse, le seul but de mon existence illusoire est de faire voir à ceux qui ont engendrés de la douleur, dans leur tout dernier instant, l'ombre fugace de ce qui a été _ma mort_.

* * *

Voilà c'est méga tristounet mais je suis hyper contente de moi sur ce coup-là. Bon oui je sais je fais des phrases à rallonges et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai répété deux fois un bout de phrase c'est délibéré.

Au passage je remercie tous mes reviewers, vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et j'espère que ce drabble vous a plu.


End file.
